Song of frozen
by Ghost Of The Mountain
Summary: A girl is thrown into a world where are things she thougt weren't real at her world. That's magic and love( girlxgirl)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

**I am back! And I am sorry!**

**Why I was gone? And why the stories disappeared ? Well, I got some messages, that made me rethink- Do I even need to continue with this? I love writing, but for me it takes more than writing a story. As some of you may know, my native language isn't english and that's why there are times when in the script I leave a word in my native language and after I finish the chapter, I go search for the word in dictionary. Writing stories makes me happy and it improves myself.**

**I see, that there is still people that are waiting for my stories and people that helps me, so that's why,let's start this over.**

**G-7, Dragon's Daughter, The magical circle red thread are saved in my computer, so you will see them soon.**

**A year ago I uploaded my first story- Song of Frozen, sadly it's also the story, that was deleted in my old computer. From dephts of my shelf I found the handwriten version of Song of Frozen, it's starts from the 3. chapter, because first two chapters were only written on computer. So, it will be probably sligltly different than it was before.**

**So, let's begin- Song of Frozen.**

** .**

The world is full with a beautiful places and beings. Flying birds, flowing rivers, sunrises. Its feels almost magical, yes, almost, because there isn't such a thing as magic.

"Abigail, could you please answer the question?"

But right now I wish it did- I could just magically fly away from here to my home and then enter my room, where is hidden my treasure…"Abigail Heartlock!", but it will not happen, because I am stuck in math's class. And what it makes even worse is fact that today is Friday and as always the last two lessons in this day are maths. Yes, you heard it right not just ONE, but TWO maths. Are they trying to kill me? But returning to reality," Yes?", I look at my " not so happy teacher".

"Could you please answer the question, Abigail?", before I give the answer, I should give a short introduction. As already you heard my name is Abigail Heartlock. 18 years old, 5.7 tall, Mid Back length wavy black hair, blue eyes beauty, who is now fighting for her life in math class.

"Hmmm, the answer will be …", common, think fast," It will be …", Sounds of bell! Yes! I survived! The life force returns to me and I run out of the school and … and they aren't here yet. Geez, now I have to wait for those slow folks. I am hungry. Fridays takes too much energy from me.

"Already here Raven, you must be on your hero duty then.", at list Ethan isn't as slow as the blondie.

"How many times, I have to tell you not to call me like that.", Hero Raven. It has story behind it.

3 years ago I met Ethan. I was outside, peacefully eating my lunch, but then the pulling feeling started.

I really can't give a real explanation for the pulling feeling. What I have found out about it, is that it has something to do with the sixth sense.

As always I followed the pulling feeling and found two boys bulling a boy. I put my hands on the shoulders of the bullies and said" Boys, if you don't want to…"

"Don't what?", the bully who asked didn't had the chance to ask anything else as my fist met his face and he stumbled down. The other one tried to attack to me, but I easy dodged that and kicked his butt. Seems they forgot that my gramps is martial arts master and he taught his granddaughter well. He even taught me how to use a sword and a bow, what in 21. Century is useless, but he still insisted, that I need to know that.

"If you don't want to feel this pain again, you will not come near to this boy!", and with that the bullies run away. I looked at the boy. He was smiling," A new hero had appeared- Raven!" And that's how a get the name Raven and met Ethan, boy who is like a teddy bear.

Then I feel someone hugging me from behind, "As usually, we have grumpy Abigail at Friday. It's not end of the world, its only math.", I see blond wavy hair. My best friend Mia. She actually is like sister to me, because her family's house is next to gramps house. We are best friends since ancient times.

"And you are annoying as always and also slow. Let's go already."

"Let it go! Let it go!", as we start to walk Mia starts to sing.

"Isn't that the song from the new Disney movie Frozen?", Ethan asks.

A new Disney movie? Hmm. I think I have heard the word Frozen in classmates discussions.

"Yes. I love that movie. The music is great. The animation is great. The talking snowman Olaf is so cute! Elsa's magic! A story about true love!"

"True love, right", one of those stories.

"Here were go with the no magic and no love.", Mia says.

"And there isn't. There isn't a talking snowman and true love."

"But what about the old house. Many says that there are going on strange things, magical things.", Ethan says.

There are many rumours about it. That it's haunted, but that kind rumours are about almost every old house.

"Yeah, it does seem magical.", Mia says.

For luck this conversation about magical things isn't long, because we are front of my gramps house door. Yes, we and that's always like this. Ethan and Mia spends more time at my grandpa's house than at their own homes. That's why it feels more like family with them than friend like.

"Grandpa, we are home!"

"Just in time! The food will be soon ready.", grandpa says from kitchen.

"Okay, then I will…"

"Play for a bit", they say in unison. I smile. They know me so well.

I rush to my room, to place where is located my treasure- piano.

I sit from of it and start to play. The music makes me forgot everything. The music takes me to a new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Frozen.**

…

"Unbelievable. You forgot, that you were hungry?" Mia asks after I explained why I am eating like crazy.

"I was just playing and playing… and then my stomach started to growl, and I remembered that I was hungry." The music makes me forget everything.

"That's why after you finish eating you will go straight to Mr. Charles and take the sword, no going to your room.", grandpa says.

"Got it." The sword that was sent from England. A year ago, a mysterious man called my grandpa, he said he will make a sword for free. My grandpa agreed. When I latter asked him, why he agreed, he said that he had a feeling, same feeling I have in many situations, the pulling feeling.

…

As I was walking to Mr. Charles house, I looked at the abandoned wooden house or as others refer to it- the haunted house. Today's evening is windy and that's why a strange noises come from the house, but that's all, no spooky figures. It is a natural human instinct to be scared by sudden noises. Now in the place where humans are on top of the stairs, this instinct is a reminder about forgotten human daily life, when each day was a survival. Yet, humans had much more power in that time than they have now. Most of the instincts are buried deep into humans subconscious, only be awaken in extreme situation or with special training. For some people in the world it isn't necessary to be in extreme situation or going through a special training, because it's always with them. Like for me the sixth sense, and my sixth sense isn't feeling anything weird about the abandoned wooden house. Besides there is nothing to see in the abandoned house, but a mysterious sword that's different talk.

"Hello, Mr. Charles."

"Hello, Abigail. Here for this box?" he says while handing me a box, full with his wife's homemade cookies. The most delicious homemade cookies in the world!

"I always would come after them, but this time I am here for a larger box."

"The sword. If you don't mind can we open it here, I would like to see the sword.", Mr. Charles says.

"Sure."

He takes out a long box and carefully opens it. What is inside surprise us both. It is a sword, but its blade, it's made from a blue sapphire. A take the sword out of the box and other surprising detail reveals," It's light.", I thought, it will be more heavier

"That's sword is a masterpiece. I haven't seen anything like that before.", Mr. Charles says.

"Indeed. I will going now. Grandpa must see this."

In one hand a box full of cookies and in other a box where is amazing looking sword. I see that on the boxes falls snowflakes. Will it be a spring snow shower? Seems the winter doesn't want to let go just yet. Also the pulling feeling. Where does it want me to go? Now it pulls me to direction to where home is. Did something happen there? Wait. A slight turn to … Are you kidding me? The abandoned wooden house? When I went to Mr. Charles there weren't any feelings, but now there is? Did it malfunctioned? Does even the sixth sense ever malfunction? What to do? If I don't go I will get headache, that's for sure. But don't want go there. Maybe, there is hiding wanted criminals, what in this quite town is unrealistic, I am just watching to many tv serials about detectives.

Fine, you win, pulling feeling, but only because you are giving me a headache.

So, how do I open the doors? I have hands full with boxes. Maybe, I should kick it to open. Hopefully, the house will not break from it. Let's try. The doors makes sounds from the force, but don't fall down. I step in. There are lot of noises, "Probably, from the winddddddddddd.", damn that wind scared me, closing doors like that. I better quickly find the thing and go to my non windy, warm house. That would be lot easier if I know what I am looking for.

There is lot of old and weird stuff, but none of it feels like the one I am looking for, until I enter the furthest room. On one of the walls there is a, how to best to describe it- a frame, a portal. I come closer to it and look at the engravings, but I could not have a good look at them, because the wind pushes me against the wall.

What on earth is going on!? I know, that there is always strong winds at the beginning of spring, but this isn't normal! I can't move away from the wall. And then light, a bright light appears, and weirdest thing is that it shines from the portal. But as quickly as it appeared it disappears, and now instead of light there is a snowstorm in which I fall in.


	3. Chapter 3

**I ****don't own Frozen.**

_Snow. Just snow. O, a tree… _A WHAT!?

A tree under me. I am in the sky!? Does the one, that made this portal is trying to kill people? A portal in the sky? What was that person thinking? No, actually, what I am thinking!? This is a dream, Abigail. There is no such a thing as a portal, and this falling feeling is from when you start to fall asleep… Yeah… I am going to die.

No, I must try to survive, and, hopefully, I will get some answers about this craziness.

The trees are nearing. I grab one of the branches, to slow down the fall, but the force, from the fall, is too strong for the branch to handle and it breaks.

The fall continues. I think, I stumbled against each tree branch to reach to the ground. Well, at list I am alive, but I feel, that there will be some bruises, that will itch later.

The, snowstorm, in which, I, literally, fall into, is disappearing and I can see that I am in middle of forest. That's just great. I am in middle of forest and only thing to eat is the homemade cookies. And I am dressed for a warmer time, sweater and jeans. As people say; you never know how and when the spring weather will change. But can the spring time change, so drastically? The snow seems too deep and too much for spring… but not too deep for a mountain environment. If my eyes don't deceive me, which after all that I been through in this period of time is quite possible, than that is a mountain. There aren't any mountain where I live, or maybe I have a memory lose!?

Calm down. Calm down. It's better to start to move, because nothing will change or be explained if I stay here. Yeah, like I know where to go. When is the feeling when you need it?

A sound. It's different from the sound that bird or wind makes. A sound which seems doesn't belong in forest. And there it is again, and this time I hear it bit clearer. A human's voice! Lucky! Now, I just need to follow it!

As I am nearing the place from which the voice are coming from, I can, finally, hear the words, that didn't reach at the place where I fall," Olaf, where are you?", a female's voice. Olaf? I think, I heard that name before.

Finally, I can see the owner of that voice. I notice her strawberry-blond hair and purple cape, but my attention shift further from the girl on red eyes that are nearing. Wolves! This day just keeps getting "better" and "better".

A grab the sapphire sword and run into the fight.

One of the wolves launches at the girl, but instead taste the pain, that sapphire sword brings. I am trying not to hurt the animals much, just show who is the boss here.

Seeing, that I am opponent out of they league, the wolves decided to run away. I sigh, as I feel my body relaxing from all the tension.

"Wow that was amazing!" Right, the girl. I forgot.

"Um, you… I" Comon, mouth speak! So, this girl can understand us! But the girl continued her speech," Your skills with sword are amazing! The wolves thought- easy, unarmed prey. But how wrong were they! And, I am, probably, talking too much."

I couldn't contain my laughter of the resemblance," You remind me of my best friend. She also, sometimes, is talking too much and getting me into a trouble too often." Mia and her crazy ideas.

"Guess, I need to introduce myself. I am Anna."

"I am Abigail. When I was walking here I heard, that you were calling someone. Olaf, it was? Is he in trouble?" But before I can ask anything else, I hear a laughter, and I turn to the direction from where the laughter came. And there I see," Hi, I am Olaf, and I love warm hugs." The memories flows back and Mia saying;" Sven and Olaf were cute!" The talking snowman Olaf… is standing front of me. A character from a movie is standing front of me. I start to feel dizzy and everything turns black.


End file.
